


Side effects

by TheTrinTron



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrinTron/pseuds/TheTrinTron
Summary: When Edd got super powers it was fun while it lasted. Now that he lived in a new apartment with Tom and Matt as their neighbors. He didn't expect his powers to come back... But they didn't come back the way he planned.





	1. Chapter 1

Edd was sitting on the couch in his apartment. He was watching television and drinking cola. It has been a couple of months since Tord came and destroyed their house. Tom was able to get their apartments on such a short notice. Although they didn't live with each other any more they still live close with each other. Though Tom seemed to be more distant. He was probably just paranoid about Tord coming back. 

Edd hears a knock on his door and he gets up to open the door. Matt was standing at the door smiling. "Hey Edd! Want to watch Insane Zombie Pirates six?,"he asks Edd holding up the movie. " Sure Matt! I'll go see if Tom wants to watch," Edd says walking out with Matt. "I'll make the popcorn!", Matt says going back to his apartment. 

Edd knocks on Tom's door. "Tom! Come on out and watch Insane Zombie Pirates six with Matt and I," Edd shouts to him. There was a groan and some shuffling and Tom opens the door. He looks at Edd and let's out a sigh. "Alright. Let's go," Tom says walking into Matt's room with Edd. Matt had some popcorn made for the three of them. Edd looks around at the framed covered walls. Each one a picture of Matt. Only one wasn't a picture and that one was a small mirror. Classic Matt decor. 

The three friends watch the movie and eat popcorn. About half way through the movie Edd starts coughing. Tom looks at Edd. "You okay Edd?" Tom asks him. Matt just tries to hush them both. "I think I'm okay. Hey Matt where's the bathroom?" Edd asks looking at Matt who had a mouthful of popcorn in his mouth. "Mmhff!" He says pointing at his bathroom. 

Edd gets up and walks while trying to hold in his coughs until he got into the bathroom. Once he gets to the bathroom he coughs more. He holds his hand over his mouth. Maybe he had some sort of sickness. It will just go away in a couple days. Nothing to worry about. 

He finally stops coughing. He let's out a sigh and removes his hand from his mouth. He looks at himself in the mirror. He feels a sizzling sensation on his hand. It doesn't hurt it just feels odd. He looks down to see strange bubbling green stuff on his hand. Did that come out of his mouth? 

"Ew...," he mumbles looking at the goo on his hand. Maybe it was more than an everyday sickness. He should go to the doctor when he had time. Edd quickly washes his hands and walks out of the bathroom. He hops back on the couch. "Are you alright then?" Matt asks. "I'm fine. What did I miss?" Edd asks. They continue watching the movie. Edd didn't cough through anymore of the movie. After the movie Tom was the first to get up. "I need to go work on fixing Susan. See you chumps later," he says walking out. 

"Well Matt. I'll see you later," Edd says to Matt with a soft smile. Matt waves at Edd as he walks out of the room. He goes back to his apartment to get some sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the slime that he coughed up. Eventually Edd got lost in thought and fell asleep. It was probably nothing.


	2. Sorry you guys!

Hey everyone! I am really sorry for everyone that has been waiting for chapter two. I just didn't feel inspired to write the second chapter. On the good side I am planning on  **writing a couple other eddsworld stories.** I will try my hardest to make sure that those get finished. I have a couple ideas already, but their surprises so I'm not gonna tell. 

Till we meet again

 


End file.
